Once upon a kiss
by peaches8888
Summary: What dose it take to get into his rebel heart? I have always questioned. Gale has always been on my mind ever since I left 12 to now, The rebellion. I have been his best friend since school and now that he has grown up, he has stolen my heart. But will he ever get over Katniss ? My mind questions. My name is Alexia Jane and this is my untold story of how a capital child did...
1. Reunion

_**Chapter 1**_

Reunion

I was starring at myself in my dim, cold mirror that rests in the bathroom. I carefully studied all of my strange and unique features. I was instantly drawn to my grey eyes that stand out the most from my blonde hair. My pale face seems almost invisible in the lighting in my room. My face was a home for a small amount of freckles which seem to make a star shape on my checks and forehead. My lips were full and a very pale pink colour and it seemed like the only colour upon my face. I sighed as I carefully placed my long, blonde hair into a fishtail that would rest on my back. What annoyed me the most was my stubborn fringe always wriggled its way out of its place and found its way just above my eyebrows. I then turned my attention to my outfit. I was wearing a pale blue shirt which was hidden under neath my hunting jacket. My pants matched my jacket as them were hunting pants. I reached down to tie up my shoes. I was so relieved that I was finally getting out of my boring old grey uniform and out of this underground maze I have been couped up in for the past year.

I sighed and walked to my compartment door and opened the door. I took a step out into the corridor and looked around. I slowly inched forward in the direction of the weapons vault to retrieve my bow and arrows. The long, narrow and dull corridors seemed to be not as busy as they normal are. I placed my index finger onto the wall and did a swirling pattern that I had made up early last year. As the door came into view, I saw the familiar faces of my friends who were not in the grey uniform we have been ordered to wear. I then saw some grins sneak up on their faces as I came closer.

"Are we off somewhere special Soldier Jane?" The one on the left spoke. His hair was pitch black like the night and he had grey eyes like mine. His voice was deep and filled with humour. His name was James.

"Well actually I am. Would you like to join me James and Luke?" I asked the two boys, their grins growing and I was developing a small smile.

"It would be our honour to Solider Jane," Luke spoke. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were blue like the sky. He shared the same cheeky grin that James had which made my grin show even more.

They then opened the thick, heavy metal doors to the weapons vault. I was drawn instantly to my Bow and arrow sheath as I quickly placed them over my shoulder. I then placed my knives into their slots around my waist and into my boots.

"How far are we planning on going today Lexi?" James asked as he was placing his weapons into their places. Luke was doing the same.

"As far as we want to," I replied as I went towards the door. When we all exited, I checked to make sure that all of my arrows were still in place.

"Come on!" I yelled reaching the gate to the forbidden outside world. I turned and saw that I had left the boys running breathlessly behind me when I sprinted towards the gate.

"You are not a normal girl. No girl can ever run that fast," Luke said when they caught up.

"I know I am not normal," I said. Well being President Coin's granddaughter did give you some special privileges. I mean no one else can go outside with out me accompanying them or they had permission to. When the gate opened, I ran outside into the fresh, clean air taking it all in. It was the best feeling I have ever felt since… well I don't wanna talk about him. Anyway , the boys were doing the exact same as I was.

When I finished, I walked towards the gate that lead to the forest and paused. I turned to see the boys scrambling behind me and I smirked. Then the guard opened the gate and we all walked out. It was so over whelming. The trees, the grass, the plants. Everything was so beautiful and fresh. A different change from what we are use to. back under ground.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you," I said with a grin jumping into a tree and climbed to the top branch. It was a good thing I was so light and never out on weight no matter how much I ate. I smiled as I heard the boys below me. I then jumped from the tree I was on and landed on the tree next to me. I smiled and did the same over and over again, trying to keep going South-east towards twelve. I had left the boys far behind me when I first saw it. The smoke. _Gale! _My mind screamed as I went towards it. The boys cried for me to come back grew softer and softer as I went away.

The smoke grew bigger as I approach. I suddenly stopped when I heard voices below me.

"Gale, what are we going to do?" asked a female voice. I climbed down and my mind was confused. _Gale? it can't be can it?_ My mind kept asking. The female was blonde with blue eyes. She looked around about 13 years old. That's when it hit me. _Prim?!_ I shook the thought away. Yes I was reminded of Prim, but I haven't seen her in a year so I don't know.

"I don't know Prim," The voice said. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Gale Hawthorne. I had to resist the urge to jump onto the ground. My heart was racing, palms sweating. I had to keep coking back my attempts to say his name. I leaned forward and almost fell out of the tree. I noticed his shirt couldn't hide the muscles that had once trapped me in them. He was stronger, muscles bigger then I remembered, but then again, a lot can happen in a year. That's when Prim noticed me.

"Gale!" She yelled. Gale turned around, his grey eyes searching the scene until the rested upon me, his bow drawn. Little did I know, I had mine drawn to.

"Who are you?" He questioned his voice deeper then I remembered. I slowly climb down the tree. As I reached the bottom, I stood in front of the duo.

"It is me Lexi," I said. His eyes widened as he embraced me into a hug.

That's when I woke up from a sleep, the memory still fresh in my mind.

_**DISCLAIMER:**__**I own nothing except my OC and my imagination.**_


	2. Heart Broken

**Chapter 2**

Heart broken

I sat up in her bed, remembering the memory as if it was yesterday. In fact it had been almost two months. I couldn't help but think about him. Gale made me feel special and different in the stomach. He was the reason that I lived was in 12. I needed him around me and me to be around him. I never really understood the feeling until recently. When I saw him in the hob;

_I walked towards the side entrance; where I was suppose to meet Gale. I tripled checked that my hair was okay. I didn't know why I do but I always make sure I look okay around him. Any who, I had just pocked my head outside of the door when I saw Gale lean in and kiss Katniss! I stood there dazed and saw him pull back. I felt strange I felt jealous. My instinct was to run and that's what I did._

The memory had left me heart broken for days on edge. Now they were always seen together. I can't talk to him without Katniss there. I sat in my chair and thought. My com received a message.

_**Emergency Meeting**_

_**Control room**_

_**ASAP**_

_**Grandma**_

_Great, now what is wrong?_

I sighed as I closed the message and went to the control room. As I arrived, I saw Katniss and Gale there. All eyes turned to me and I ignored them and stood next to my Grandmother. She then turned to everyone else and I felt Gale's stare linger on me.

_Please don't make me blush in front of all these people. _I then turned my attention to the screen. I heard Katniss gasp as we saw Caesar Flickerman and Peeta Mellark. I smirked slightly at Katniss expression. She went up to the screen and was watching him. I guessed she was searching for any signs of hurt.

I felt someone move beside me. I immediately guessed who it was. I turned my head and saw Gale beside me.

_Oh no! Please don't make me blush_

I saw him looking at me and I smiled.

"Lexi I never really got the chance to thank you for getting us out from twelve," he whispered to me. I felt butterflies.

"It is okay Gale. I was just glad to see you and Prim okay," I whispered back as Peeta and Caesar were talking. Gale gave me a quick smile before turning his gaze to Katniss.

_It is always about her_

I felt jealous again. Then I saw Peeta lean over Caesar.

"Really? And was it part of her plan for Johanna to nearly kill her? For that electric shock to paralyze her? To trigger the bombing?" He's yelling now. She didn't know, Caesar! Neither of us knew anything except that we were trying to keep each other alive!" Peeta said. Caesar rested a hand on his chest obviously uncomfortable. I tried not to smirk but it didn't work.

"Okay, Peeta, I believe you." Caesar said.

"Okay." Peeta withdraws from Caesar, pulling back his hands, running them through his hair, mussing his carefully styled blond curls. He slumps back in his chair, distraught. Then they went back to the interview and I tuned out again. I then found myself looking at Gale and wondering what it felt like if his lips were against mine.

_Stop it! Focus!_

I couldn't help it. I smiled dreamily at him when I heard the words, Cease Fire.

"So…you're calling for a cease-fire?" Caesar asks.

"Yes. I'm calling for a cease-fire," says Peeta tiredly. "Now why don't we ask the guards to take me back to my quarters so I can build another hundred card houses?"

Caesar turns to the camera. "All right. I think that wraps it up. So back to our regularly scheduled programming."

I then turned my attention to my grandmother who turned off the TV. The others were making accusations on Peeta and I saw Katniss head towards the door

"You have not been dismissed, Soldier Everdeen." My grandmother said. Then Bogg put a hand on Katniss. She reacted by taking her hand away and sprinted off. Bogg went to follow her but Gale stopped him. I went after Katniss myself and followed her.

"You alright Katniss?" I asked as I followed her into the barely lit room. I could make it out as the supplies room.

"He is alive Lexi," Katniss answered. I sat beside her and took her hand.

"He isn't a traitor. I know he isn't. He doesn't have that feeling," I said. She gave me a smile when Gale walked in his nose dripping blood. I frown at his state. He came and sat on the other side of Katniss.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I got in Boggs's way," he answers with a shrug. Katniss use my sleeve to wipe his nose. "Watch it!" Katniss tried to be gentler.

"Which one is he?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, you know. Coin's right-hand lackey. The one who tried to stop you." He pushes Katniss's hand away. "Quit it! You'll bleed me to death."

The trickle has turned to a steady stream. Katniss give up on the first-aid attempts and I pulled out a cloth and began to help my self as I sat beside him. "You fought with Boggs?"

"No, just blocked the doorway when he tried to follow you. His elbow caught me in the nose," says Gale.

"They'll probably punish you," Katniss said.

"Already have." He holds up his wrist. I stare at it uncomprehendingly. "Coin took back my communicuff."

I bite my lip, trying to remain serious. But it seems so ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Soldier Gale Hawthorne." Katniss said.

"Don't be, Soldier Katniss Everdeen." He grins. "I felt like a jerk walking around with it anyway." We both start laughing. "I think it was quite a demotion." I smiled. I took the cloth away and his nose had stopped bleeding.

"Thanks Lexi," He said giving me a smile.

"It was nothing," I said. My com blinked again. "I have to go or else you two will be in even more trouble." They nodded. I gave them a quick hug before I walked outside. My heart fluttered as I gave him the hug. It was still fluttering.

_Now I need to have a talk to Bogg_

I walked back to the room and my Grandmother pulled me aside.

"Don't even talk to them. I don't trust Katniss and as long as Gale is with her, don't make any kind of gesture with them," She said holding my arms. I nodded and she let me go. I turned to Bogg and frowned.

"This is for Gale," I said before hitting him in the nose. I walked outside and smiled to myself. I walked past the room that Katniss and Gale were in and stopped. They were still talking. I shook my head and continued to go to my room. I walked into the room and shut the door. I dressed into my pajamas and wriggled into my bed. I closed my eyes.

_Please let him be my one_

I then went to sleep.

* * *

_After Gale let me go from the hug, I looked at him. His face was full of concern._

"_Where were you? Why are you here? Where can we go?" He asked me, his eyes looking at me for any signs of hurt._

"_I was in District 13. I am here to see if you were alright and we can go to 13," I answered his questions. He looked at me with confusion._

"_Thirteen?" He asked. I nodded. "How?" I sighed and explained the agreement between the Capitol and Thirteen that was made years ago. He nodded. I suddenly heard some voices._

"_Alexia! Where are you?!" The voices were yelling._

"_Luke and James. Great," I muttered walking towards them with Gale following._

"_Who is this?" they questioned as I came near them._

"_This is Gale Hawthorne. My best of the best friend," I answered. I turned to Gale and he had a slight smirk when he heard the words, Best of the best. Luke and James gave me a look._

* * *

I woke again and saw daylight.

_Is he always what I am going to dream of?_


End file.
